1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a control method of an information terminal for retrieving a similar medical image similar to a target medical image for reading, and also relates to a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, for example, medical imaging apparatuses of computed tomography (CT), magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), etc., are being developed and widely used. CT or MRI provides digitalized and highly precise medical images by a large volume. Also, medical images read by doctors with reading reports are gradually increasingly stored in picture archiving and communication systems (PACS). For example, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-257292, there is gradually developed a technique of retrieving a past medical image similar to a target medical image for reading from past cases stored in PACS for reference in new reading.